The Pain of Immortality
by dragonwriterdxd
Summary: Immortality. Most find the thing a gift or a blessing. Its far from that, its closer to a curse. Never being able to die with your loved ones. Never being able to find closure. I'm Darius King and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow readers and writers, I'm baaaaack! It's been years since I posted anything to my account. It's a pretty long story that can be summed up to three words; I was tired. Emotionally and physically. So I'm sorry for any promises I told and will be back in action fairly soon.**

 **Now! With that out of the way I have some actual announcements that I will be actually doing.**

 **Currently I have been working on a few projects that I think you should check out.**

 **First, I will begin to rewrite my old stories from back in the day. Compared to my work now they kind of suck.**

 **Second, I've been helping a fellow author and friend of mine with a story he is writing. It's a RWBY fanfiction called "Talon's Prefessorhood". I may sound bias, but it is truly a very great story with many cool and interesting characters, so check it out!**

 **Third and final, I am in need of a beta reader that is alright to be beta reading stories of mostly M rating.**

 **That's all for now. Now let's get to the story!**

* * *

" _KILL THE DEMON!"_

 _ **Many years before the great war of the three factions, when God was new, there lived Adam and Eve.**_

" _BURN THE DEMON!"_

 _ **Under the manipulation of Satan, Adam and Eve ate of the tree of good and evil. This caused God to cast them out of the Garden of Eden because of their sin.**_

" _BURN IT AT THE STAKE!"_

 _ **Before leaving the garden however, Adam kneeled before God and pleaded to him to give he and Eve another chance to redeem themselves.**_

" _KILL THE BEWITCHER!"_

 _ **The man's plea struck a cord in God. So the Lord burned down a mighty oak tree and formed a child from its ashes. He then wrapped the new formed babe in the wool of a ram.**_

" _KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM THE CHILDREN!"_

 _ **Handing the closed bundle to Adam, God told the man of his task. "You will raise this child. When you have returned to the earth like many of my creations, I will evaluate the child's upbringing. If he has been taken care of and loved as I love you, then you will be forgiven and allowed into the city of God.**_

" _DESTROY THE DAMNED THING!"_

 _ **As Adam took the bundle, he smiled. "But…" the Lord continued "If I find out you mistreated this child, you will never be able to enter the city of God and you will serve the rest of your soul's eternal life in the fiery pits of Hell."**_

" _MANIPULATOR!"_

 _ **Adam left with Eve and the woolen bundle. After many days, the first humans found a large cave to rest in. Looking to the bundle, Adam opened up the bundle and was shocked by what he saw.**_

" _DECEIVER!"_

 _ **The small babe was beautiful. He had skin as dark as the buried earth but soft as a newborn lamb, eyes as bright red as the colors of the setting sun, and hair as dark as night but soft and curly as the wool he was bundled in. It was love at first sight.**_

" _MONSTER!"_

 _ **So Adam and Eve raised the boy with all the love in their hearts. The time the three shared together was the happiest they ever were. That was when Satan reared his ugly head.**_

" _FILTHY DEMON!"_

 _ **Satan wanted the new child of God. He wanted to corrupted the child to be as sinful as him. So Satan offered all the riches of the earth for the child. Adam and Eve refused. This enraged the demon.**_

" _WHOREMONGER!"_

 _ **Satan would come back every day and offer the humans something for the child, but always being refused. This further angered the demon. Till one day he created a plan to deceive the humans.**_

" _DEMON!"_

 _ **Satan came to the cave, which the humans called their home, and noticed only Eve was with the child. He now had the perfect puppet for his biding.**_

" _DESTROY IT!"_

 _ **Satan took the form of an old goat and went up to Eve. "Oh child of God," he said in a hoarse tone "I have been sent by our Lord to spread a blessing on the young child as a reward for your loyalty towards the Lord."**_

" _SCUM!"_

 _ **Eve, trusting the disguised devil, laid the child before the old goat. The goat began to chant and an eerie red glow began to surround the child. The child then began to cry.**_

" _DIE DEMON, DIE!"_

 _ **Satan grinned as he took his true form, alerting Eve. "Now the child will have the greatest of blessings." Satan laughed "He will have the gift of recovering from every wound or injury, the gift of eternal youth, THE GIFT OF IMMORTALITY!" As Satan finished his words the glow on the child became brighter and brighter till it vanished with Satan along with it.**_

" _MURDERER!"_

 _ **Grabbing and holding the baby close, Eve began to wail all through the cave. Hearing the cries Adam rushed back to the cave. Once inside he saw Eve huddled in a corner with the young child in her arms. "What is wrong Eve, what has put you in such a state?" Adam asked.**_

" _ABOMINATION!"_

 _ **Turning to Adam with tears in her eyes, Eve told Adam of her mistake and what had happened to the child. Adam dropped to his knees and began to wail with Eve over the child they failed to protect.**_

" _ANTICHRIST!"_

 _ **So over the years as Adam and Eve aged they saw their first child age normally till he reached the age of his adulthood. That's when he stopped growing any older physically. Slowly Adam and Eve began to become more aged and fragile as the boy had to witnessed it all without the ability to stop it.**_

" _SON OF THE DEVIL!"_

 _ **When Adam and Eve finally passed the boy was visited by God. God tried to comfort the boy but was only met with the boys anger. "Why didn't you warn Eve of Satan's plans? Why didn't you remove this curse from me? Why did you only come now to comfort me?" the boy asked the Lord. He was only met with the same response. "It was supposed to be."**_

" _DOUBTER OF THE LORD!"_

 _ **Looking to the Lord one last time, the boy said one more thing before turning his back to God. "I doubt that."**_

" _SINFUL SWINE!"_

 _ **This is the story of the first doubter of God. The protector of humanity, The immortal warrior, the ultimate demon slayer, Darius King.**_

* * *

Kyoto, a city of yokai of every type from the smallest neko to the largest kyuubi. Those outside of the city might not know, but the city of Kyoto has a resident who isn't like the other "normal" citizens.

In an alley near the heart of the city that resident is being mugged by a large yokai.

"Give me all your money and I might let you leave, ningen." declared the mugger.

The supposed victim of the mugging just sighed. ' _Really? Of all the time to be mugged in an alley, it's the time when I actually have an assignment to do.'_ the victim thought to himself

"OI! I'm talking to you ningen! Give me all your cash or may have to eat you!" the mugger shouted.

"Okay buddy let me give you a choice. You can either leave me alone and still have your teeth in your month or you can do things the hard way." the victim said to his mugger, secretly hoping to do it the hard way.

"Oh, so the little ningen thinks he can stand up to a superior yokai such as myself." the mugger said in a mocking tone "Guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson."

The mugger then transformed into his true form, which had a hulking physique that could only belong to an ogre.

" **Fear me, ningen! For no one has ever once been able to pierce my hide!"** the ogre shouted to his soon to be victim.

"...really? An ogre? I was being mugged by an ogre? Man, have I been starting to lose my touch in my old age." the ogre's victim sighed once more

"Look here ugly, I have way too many years of experience fighting your kind and I have somewhere to be so can you ju-" Before being able to say another word the victim was slapped into the wall of the alley by the ogre.

" **HA HA HA, puny ningen needed to know his place on the food chain!"** the ogre laughed out.

His laughter died down however when he heard the sound of the rubble where he smacked his victim move and the sound of clapping.

"Wow. It's been awhile since I've been smack into a wall." appearing from the rubble unscathed.

"Now" the victim's hands glowed with a dark grey light and then a crest appeared near his hands. "Let me show you what happened to your ancestors that crossed me." At that moment a sword appear from the crest and the victim, now attacker, pulled out a long sword of european origin.

" **Foolish ningen! Now you DIE!"** the ogre shouted as he rushed at the sword wielding man.

Seeing the foolish ogre rush at him, the sword wielding man smirked. "Such a foolish tactic, why don't I end you quickly then."

Squatting, he positioned his sword on his left side, with his left hand laying on the flat of the blade. As the ogre came closer, he began to charge holy energy into the edge of the blade till the edge began to glow.

" **I'll beat you into a fine paste you filthy ningen!"** the ogre cried as he began to bring his fist down on top of the sword wielding man.

The man only looked up at the incoming fist and just scoffed. "I highly doubt that." he said as he spun around the ogre's fist and ended up behind him. "Now perish, _**HOLY SLASH**_!"

As he let loose his sword, a wave of pure holy energy struck the ogre, bisecting him. Crying out in pain, the top half of the ogre looked up at his murderer.

" **H-How? How c-c-could you p-pierce my i-i-impenetrable hide?"** Looking a little closer he looked his murderer in his red eyes and asked one final question. " **W-W-What are y-y-you?"**

Looking at the dying ogre, the man paused as to think of the ogre's question. "I am what you would call, a mystery. I will tell you my name though." he said to the ogre. "I have many names over the years but during this decade I have taken up the name, Darius."

As he finished his statement, the sword wielder walk over to the top half of the ogre and stabbed him through the skull to end the dying creature's misery.

' _Let whatever god you worship save your soul'_ he thought with much disdain when mentioning the word 'god'. _Bzzzzt. Bzzzzt_

"Huh?" Reaching into his pocket, Darius brought out his phone that was buzzing.

Flipping it open, Darius answered the call.

"Hello?" he more asked than greeted.

" _DARIUS KING! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"_ a shrill feminine voice screamed from the phone.

Pulling the phone from his ear at risk of damaging his ear drum, Darius realized he was in trouble. Bringing back the phone to his ear, he answered the caller.

"Sorry, Kunou-sama. I just had a little trouble when I was heading your way." he apologize to the now named caller, Kunou.

" _Well if you really were sorry you would get your master some treats while you're out!"_ Kunou replied.

Sweat dropping at his master's childishness, Darius responded to her declaration. "Yes, Kunou-sama, I'll get you any treat you so desire for your forgiveness."

There was a sound like a squeal from the phone. " _Good! Your master will forgive you then! Now go get me some konpeito and then come to my house! Quickly!"_ Kunou said as she then hung up.

' _Well better get Kunou her candy.'_ Darius thought as he began to leave the alley way only to stop and turned back to the two halves of the ogre corpse.

"I better get rid of all this before I go though. No one wants to be yelled at by a tiny kitsune middle schooler."

Darius then pointed the palm of his hand to the area where the corpse was and began to condense his energy. A warm red glow appeared on the palm of his hand as his hand ignited in flames. The fire surrounding his hand then began to condense and form into a ball in the center of his hand.

"Erase, _**FIRE SHOT**_!"

As he said the words to his attack, the ball of fire grew from the size of a baseball to the size of a semi. The large ball of flames shot from Darius's hand to the corpse in the alley, incinerating every piece till there was nothing but ash.

"Now to go get that candy." Darius said as he left the alley and walked into the path of the street light revealing his appearance.

He was a tall and muscular, chocolate skinned man. He wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans with a dark crimson leather jacket over his white shirt. He wore red sneakers and had a black beanie on his head covering his short dark hair.

Darius sighed as he walked down the street. "Another day, another week, another month, another year, all of the time in the world yet none can ever affect me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my readers and fellow writers! Time for another chapter of my story. So for the past few days I have gotten nothing but good vibes and complements for my story. I would really like to thank you all for taking the time to read and review my work of fiction. It really means alot to me.**

 **Anyway, before the start of the next chapter I would once again like to highly recommend checking out my friend and fellow writer Vaanrat. He is an amazing writer and he is a brilliant story teller.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not write, draw or own Highschool DxD or any of its properties. If I did I would make Issei less annoying.**

 **Thank you! Now onto the story!**

* * *

Walking through the crowded streets of Kyoto, we find our hero carrying a small grocery bag which held a few small items. Darius, for what it's worth, was really trying not to get angry and blast through the crowd in his way. Why did this damn crowd have to be in _his_ way? Did they not know he had a hyper and now angry fox girl to get to and appease with candy! Thinking that last statement over, Darius began to remember why he was even in Kyoto in the first place.

But before he could think on the past, Darius suddenly felt something crash into him from above.

" _Ugh. What was that"_ Darius thought as he tried to get up, but he felt a small weight on his stomach. Looking down at said weight, Darius grimaced as he saw what or more like who was sitting on his stomach.

"Hello Kunou-sama. Why are you away from your home and here without a bodyguard of some sorts? It can be very dangerous for someone of your status to be by yourself." Darius said to the small girl, trying not to out right yell at the girl for putting herself in possible danger.

Pouting at him, Kunou crossed her arms and glared angrily at Darius, but only appeared to make herself look more adorable.

"You were taking to long to bring your master her candy!" she yelled, "I was waiting for sooo long and got fed up with being forced to wait for my lowly servant, that I decided to find you and find out what was taking you so long with my candy!"

Darius sighed. How could he put up with such a small annoying child? Why was he even sticking around with this girl? Darius then suddenly felt some more weight fall onto his chest. Looking down, Darius was presented the scene of Kunou hugging him tightly.

"I also got really worried." Kunou began. "Sometimes you come home all beaten and injured or sometimes you come have to be dragged back because your unconscious. Those times are the scariest. I sometimes wonder when if you'll one day not get back up."

By this point Kunou tightened the hug further and Darius felt his shirt become slightly moist. Kunou was starting to cry. Darius brought his arms around the girl and embraced her.

" _Now I remember why I stick around. If I left it would crush Kunou."_ Darius thought as he began to pet Kunou with one of his hands.

Getting up from the ground with Kunou wrapped and clinging on to him, Darius picked up the grocery bag he dropped and began to walk to Kunou's house. Along the way Kunou fell asleep while Darius was carrying her. Darius smiled at the small girl, she was the one that kept him kind of grounded along with her mother. He knew if anyone could bring a smile to his face it was the girl and Yasaka. Laughing to himself, Darius recalled the first day meeting the girl's mother. She was technical his salvation

* * *

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _He was hurt. Immensely. Both physically and emotionally. Everything was going so well. He was loved by the community and was seen as a hero to all. He even saved the village from a monster that would have killed everyone. Then after so many months he was accepted as a full fledged member of the village. Then it happened._ _ **Again**_ _. He told the villagers of his…abilities, but that only resulted in the position where he was now. Crucified to a large oak tree. Darius could still remember the looks of the villagers as they formed a mob to grab him. He was even more haunted by the things they called him as they nailed him to this tree. Why?_ _ **Why?!**_ _Why had it have to be him?! He didn't do anything to anyone, yet he is punished._

 _Looking up to the sky, Darius glared. It was all HIS fault. If God had the abilities to do all these fantastical things like creating life, then why wasn't he there when Darius needed him? He already doubted God, but now...he downright_ _ **despised**_ _the man._

" _I hope you burn in hell with your failed creations you bastard!" Darius yelled to the heavens._

 _As soon as he finished his shout, Darius heard a rustling in the bushes near the tree he was nailed on. Thinking it was one of the villagers, Darius went limp. He then stilled his breathing hoping to not be caught alive. The rustling came to a stop and Darius heard the crunch of leaves getting louder and louder as if something was approaching him._

 _Then after the sound was at its apex, the crunching stopped and was replaced by the sound of a gasp. Oh no, did whoever this was realize he was alive? Did they plan to run and tell the villagers to torment him some more. What did they want to do to him? Why were they just standing there doing nothing?_

 _Darius then felt a tug at one of the nails which held him to the oak tree. Was this person trying to remove the nails from him? Why? Were they just planning on torturing him now or later? Thoughts like these ran through his head as he felt the person finally give up and sigh._

" _I know you're alive, you know." the person said. They seemed to be a woman based on the sound of her voice, which reminded him of his mother._

 _Darius then opened his eyes and was met with the sight of a very...mature woman. She had hair as bright as the sun, golden eyes, and had curves in the most enticing places. What made her stand out though was the fox ears atop her head and the nine fox tails that seemed to be coming from the base of her spine._

 _Although wary of this woman, Darius responded to her. "If you know I'm alive then why not finish me off? Or at least try to. Many have and failed. I am nothing but an abomination according to the villagers. You would be doing them a favor."_

 _The woman was shocked at this. What wrong did this man do to be labeled as such a thing? To her, he seemed to be but nothing more than an ordinary human. Looking him in the eye, the woman inquired about his predicament._

" _What could you have possibly done to be labeled as an abomination? What, have you wronged an important figure in the village?"_

 _Darius shook his head. "No I've done nothing but be kind to those in the village. I even slayed a monster that plagued their lands for sometime."_

" _Then what did you do to be nailed upon this tree?" the woman asked._

" _I told them something that they didn't act kindly to." Darius responded._

 _The woman cocked her head to side in confusion. "What did you tell them that their religion was idiotic or something like that?" she asked once more._

" _Even though I did honestly believed that, no. I told them something special about me. So they labeled me an abomination and nailed me to this tree." Darius responded grimly._

 _The woman growled. How could anyone just persecute someone just because they were different? She could not stand for this! Looking to the the objects binding Darius to the tree, the woman tried once more to pull them out._

 _Looking to her, Darius could only chuckle lowly at the faces she would make when trying to pull the nail out of his palm._

' _She really doesn't give up does she?' he thought_

" _You know a little help goes a long way." he said to the woman._

 _Looking at him the woman only pouted and glared at him for his minor jab._

" _Well help me then, why don't you." she told him._

 _As she began to pull at the nail in his palm, the woman saw Darius pushing his hand to help her. After a little struggling the nail was pulled from the tree, but was still in Darius's hand._

 _The woman smiled at him. "That's one down. Three more to go."_

 _Darius smiled back weakly. Why was she helping him? He couldn't understand the nature of this voluptuous woman._

 _The rest of their time was filled with silence with the occasional grunt of pain from pulling out the nails._

 _Once coming down to the last nail, which held his left foot in place. It was proving to be a real difficult obstacle. It just didn't want to come out._

 _Huffing in annoyance, the woman yanked at the nail with all her might. This caused Darius to grunt loudly in pain._

" _Oh, sorry my bad!" the woman exclaimed. This nail was really starting to rake on her nerves!_

 _Shifting in discomfort, Darius looked to the woman. "It's alright. Why don't we take a break anyway. I don't think I can take anymore yanking on my foot." Darius requested._

" _I guess we can take a break. How about we get to know each other then?" the woman said._

 _Darius smiled "Sure it's not like I'm going anywhere." he joked. She giggled at his attempt at hilarity._

" _Well let's start off with names. My name is Yasaka, what's yours?" the woman now named Yasaka asked him._

" _I go by many names, but I like to go by Darius. Why don't you tell me about yourself Yasaka?" Darius inquired._

 _The two would then spend hours talking about themselves to each other. Darius found Yasaka to be the kindest soul bested only by his mother. Yasaka was truly a delight to be around. Her laugh was intoxicating and her smile just seemed to warm his old heart. Darius wondered how long they would be able to talk for, but he put that thought to the back of his mind in favor of listening to the blonde haired beauty._

 _After a while the two decided to attempt to pull at the last nail once more. As Yasaka was about to lay her hands upon the last nail they both heard someone gasp. Looking behind her, Yasaka was met with the sight of a group of villagers that held numerous objects meant to cause some type of bodily harm if used in a certain way. The amount of pure anger and malicious intent that reeked from the group caused Yasaka to look towards Darius with concern._

" _What do you think your doing with that monster, woman?" asked a burly man who wore slacks, a basic tan shirt under a large apron._

" _Who are you referring to good sir? All I see is a man in need of help. No monster here." Yasaka replied innocently. She really hoped to avoid a fight. She maybe able to take on a group this big but that would require her to use some of her yokai and that would expose her position to the other yokai in the immediate area._

" _Don't you know stupid woman? This be a demon disguised in the skin of man! He planned to use the children to make all of us doubt our lord!" snarled an elderly man from in the group._

 _Darius could only remain where he was hoping nothing would happen to the woman he now saw as a friend. He couldn't deal with another death caused because of him._

" _Maybe if you actually listen to your children and this man, you would realize your religion is based off glorified tales of a being that lived years ago. I find it quite stupid if you ask me." Yasaka responded to the elderly man._

" _How dare you! You have no right to soil our good lord's image! She is a heretic! KILL HER!" screamed a woman from the group. This caused a reaction of everyone in the group to raise their weapons and charge at Yasaka._

 _Looking at the charging villagers, Darius began to yank at the nail at his foot, trying to escape his imprisonment to help his friend. He couldn't let them harm her._

 _Yasaka on the other hand was witnessing the charging mass of villagers with what would appear to be a bored expression. While to those of little experience in fighting would be somewhat startled at the size of the large group and their speed, those at Yasaka's level would all agree on one thing. They were moving too slow._

 _As the group advanced on the young woman and tried to attack her, they found they would do nothing but miss. Yasaka was dodging every attack aimed at her. These villagers had nothing in terms of combat experience compared to Yasaka. She continued dodging for a while till the villagers began to tire, that's when she struck._

 _Using nothing but her fists and tails, Yasaka knocked around the group of villagers as if they were nothing. Villager after villager, each went down with a thud as they were knocked unconscious by Yasaka and her tails. Darius could only watch in amazement. Watching Yasaka fight was like watching a dance of some sort._

 _Soon after the last villager fell, Yasaka turned to Darius and saw his look of pure awe. She smiled at him and did a small victory pose, Laughing at the smile that came on to his face. That's when she saw him change expressions from a look of happiness to a look of fear. Quirking an eyebrow, Yasaka wondered what was wrong but was met with the feeling of something hitting her head and then complete darkness._

 _The large burly man from before had got the drop on the woman when her back was turned. Kicking the unconscious body of the woman over he saw her out like a light._

" _Leave her alone! She means nothing to you! Leave her be!" Darius shouted from his position._

 _Looking to Darius, the burly man growled at him. "Nothing?! She attacked us and tried to free you! Now this is my chance to end her before she wakes. Then after I will do what needs to be done to kill you!" the burly man snarled._

 _Pulling out a knife from his apron, the man raised the head of Yasaka and placed the blade against her neck._

' _No. No. NO. NO! NO!' Darius screamed in his head as he yanked desperately at the nail in his foot. He couldn't let her die! Not here when she had so many reasons to live. He looked to the burly man and what he saw made something inside of him snap. The man was making sure that Darius would see what was going to happen to Yasaka._

" _ **NO!**_ " _Darius shouted as he launched off the tree at the burly man. As he closed in on him, Darius grabbed the man by the throat and began to throttle him while in the air._

 _Once landing, Darius began to viciously beat the man to death with his bare fists, forgetting to pain coming from his left foot or lack thereof. This man tried to harm a friend of Darius's and need to be punished. Left. Right. Left. Right. Darius couldn't stop. Something inside him would let him let up. No matter the screams of agony coming from the man underneath him or the pleads of mercy, Darius would not stop._

 _As he was continuing his pummeling of the man, Darius felt a hand on his shoulder. Spinning to where the hand came from, Darius was met with the sight of a concerned Yasaka._

" _You can stop now Darius. It's going to be okay. I'm alright" she said soothingly to him._

 _Once seeing Darius lower his bloodied knuckles, Yasaka went over and gave Darius a hug while stroking his hair. He leaned into her and began to calm down further._

" _Darius?" inquired Yasaka._

 _Darius grunted in acknowledgment of her._

" _Where is your foot?" she asked somewhat panicky._

 _Darius looked down at the area near his left ankle and found there was indeed no foot attached, only a bleeding stub._

 _Looking behind Yasaka at the tree he was previously nailed to, Darius saw his left foot still nailed to the tree. Smiling weakly at Yasaka, Darius pointed to the tree._

 _When Yasaka turned around to see his foot she was caught by surprise when Darius collapsed on her._

" _I'm really tired Yasaka. Can you possibly grab my foot over there and give it to me? Thanks." Darius asked her in a fairly exhausted tone._

 _Nodding, Yasaka went to the tree and found no difficulty pulling the foot off the tree since no one was attached to it. She walked back to Darius and handed him his foot._

 _Grunting in thanks, Darius put the foot back where it was supposed to go. Yasaka was then treated to the sight of Darius's musculus and tendons reattaching themselves to the foot. In only just a few seconds, the dismembered foot looked as if it was never detached from Darius's body._

" _Immortality has its perks." Darius declared as he rotated and stretched the reattached foot._

" _Now" announced Darius to the shocked Yasaka, "Let's get out of here before either these villagers wake up or more come here."_

 _Yasaka nodded to Darius and took his hand and began to run into the forest._

" _Where are we going?" asked Darius as he ran with Yasaka._

 _Smiling at him, Yasaka only said one word._

" _Kyoto."_

* * *

Finally arriving at Kunou's house, Darius was met with the sight of a smiling Yasaka who was sitting outside enjoying some tea. Smiling back at her, Darius walked towards Yasaka and bowed slightly so the sleeping Kunou wouldn't fall off his back.

"Oh, I see Kunou found you. I hope she wasn't any trouble Darius." Yasaka said to Darius as he readjusted Kunou on his back.

"Kunou wasn't much trouble. Although she does worry about me as if she was my own mother. She even cried herself to sleep over my own well being." Darius told Yasaka.

Smiling at her daughter on Darius's back, Yasaka lead Darius into the house to Kunou's room and watched as he laid Kunou down in her bed. Yasaka giggled when Kunou seemed to not want to let go of Darius. After some coaxing the sleeping kitsune, Kunou finally let go of the man.

As Yasaka and Darius were leaving the room, they went into the living area to sit down and relax. It was a fairly large room with a large sofa, two love seats on either side of the sofa, a recliner adjacent to one of the love seats, a large coffee table in the middle of the room, and a large television in front of the table on the wall.

Sitting in his favorite recliner, Darius sighed in relief as he began to sit deeply into the chair.

Yasaka giggled at the man. "You seem to be more exhausted than you let on, huh?"

Darius turned his head slightly to acknowledge Yasaka. "Well you try having to deal with a mini you when she is demanding candy and worrying about your wellbeing. You'd be tired too." Darius responded.

"Well I guess then you will really dislike me fairly soon." Yasaka said deviously.

Raising an eyebrow, Darius questioned the woman, "Why would I begin to dislike you?"

That's when a certain type of smile came upon the beautiful woman's face. The type of smile Darius knew too well of. He always hated what would usually come after that smile.

"I need you to do a little recon mission for me Darius~" Yasaka sang with the same smile on her face.

Darius dreaded the answer to his next question. "What do I have to do for this reconnaissance mission?"

Yasaka put one arm underneath her bust, lifting it a bit, and a hand on her cheek as she said the answer to Darius's question.

"You going to Kuoh-" that was all she could say before Darius groaned all the way to the heavens.

This mission would be a true test of his patience and his commitment to the woman in front of him.

He had to go to the city belonging to the faction he hated the most.

He had to go into Kuoh. The territory belonging to none other than the Devils.


End file.
